Live at the Ellimination Round
by numbuh4lpluva
Summary: The kids next door all turn 13 and have to live life as regular teenagers. I'm not putting up the end of chapter 3 b/c it's bugging the living hell out of me!!!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's only June 15, but I wanted to type my new story a week in advanced. I'm moving this week, so I wanted to type this now. Also, I have another story that I wrote in April called: Ed, Edd n' Eddy meets Codename: Kids Next Door, but I thought it was too stupid to put online. If anyone does want me to put it online, tell me and I might. By the way, it's a VERY ¾ based story! I also have a few ideas for some other KND fics, but I won't put them out until this one is done, which may take a while because it's now (I haven't finished it yet) 7 chapters with more to come. So, it'll probably be done by the beginning or end of August. By the way, I'm gonna be nice this time and double space! Enjoy! ~*numbuh4lpluva*~

P.S:WARNING:PAIRINGS ARE AS FOLLOWS:3/4, 1/5 , 2/?, Lizzie/?(the ?s' are for me to know and you all to find out!:P) 

~*Live at the Elimination Round*~

~*Chapter 1*~

            It was a dark and scary March day. March 30, 2006, to be exact. Numbuh 4s' dreaded 13th birthday. He was the first one in the Kids Next Door to become a teenager. The Kids Next Door rules state that once a member turns 13, they are out of the knd forever and (I made this part up) some 7 year old kid will take his/her place. He dreaded this day since he was 10, and learned about this horrible rule. He didn't want to give up his wonderful life as a Kid Next Door. He was having a wonderful dream about being 10 again when his alarm clock woke him up. 

            "Cruddy alarm clock," Numbuh 4 said as he shut the annoying beeping off. He slowly got out of his room. He looked different now. He had acne all over his face and he was taller. He also wore a football jersey instead of his orange hoodie. When he got out of his room and to Numbuh 1s' meeting hall, he saw all his friends sitting around, looking very sad. Numbuh 3 even started to cry. (Wonder why?) Numbuh 2 and 5 were trying to comfort her and then they both started to cry. All of them were still 12, so Numbuh 4 was the first to leave. Numbuh 1 went up to his podium with a long speech prepared. 

            "Numbuh 4, happy (well I guess it won't be) birthday. (Today (June 23, 2003) is my 14thJ) I've prepared a speech as well as the others about what a great addition you were to this team and we'll each give you a goodbye/birthday present,"Numbuh 1 explained, "Now I will begin my speech.(clears throat) Wallabee Beetles, aka: the tough kid, has been a great addition to our kid spy team. He helped us build great machines and computers, helped us beat the evil grown-ups and the delightful children from down the lane, and helped us become better people.(Numbuh 3 cries louder) Without Wallabee Beetles, the Kids Next Door wouldn't be where they are today. Thank you. Numbuh 2, it's your turn."

            Numbuh 3 started to cry even louder as Numbuh 2 went up to the podium with a bunch of messy papers and began to say his speech. "Numbuh 4 has been my best friend for so many years that I've lost count. He has helped the Kids Next Door be what they are today. I will miss him,"Numbuh 2 said as a tear trickled down his chubby cheek, "OK, you're up Numbuh 3."

            Between sobs, Numbuh 3 tried to say her speech. Unfortunately, she kinda messed it up under stress. "Numbuh 4," Numbuh 3 got out as she tried to hold back tears and think of the next line. All she said is, "Damn it, I'll miss you so much." She soon broke down crying. "Numbuh 5," Numbuh 3 spitted out as she ran back to sit down. 

            Numbuh 5 walked up coolly to the podium, hiding her tears with her hat. "Numbuh 4 has been a great person to all of us. Numbuh 5 knows she's gonna miss him a lot. Numbuh 5 also wants Numbuh 4 to know that he's a great person. Numbuh 5 hopes that she'll see you in the future. Stay gold, Ponyboy, I mean, Numbuh 4, stay gold. Numbuh 5 was reading The Outsiders last night. Anyway, Numbuh 5 will miss you," Numbuh 5 said. Numbuh 3 continued crying. 

            "Thank you for all those touching (and weird) speeches," Numbuh 4 said, "I'm gonna miss you guys a lot, too, but I'm sure we'll see each other at school. Just remember, my spirit will linger on in the tree house forever." Numbuh 3 cried even louder. (I'm sick of typing that) "Now it's time to present Wallabee (I'm going to call him that from now on) with his birthday/going away presents,"Numbuh 1 said. Everyone came up to Wallabee with their presents for him. "Numbuh 5 is giving you some acne medicine. You need it as much as Numbuh 5 needs her braces,"Numbuh 5 said as she handed Wallabee a tube of acne medicine. "Thanks, I think," Wallabee said. "I got you another copy of Meteora (Linkin Parks' 3rd CD, if you didn't already know) because I heard you cursing over stepping on it last week," Numbuh 3 said through her tears. "Thanks. That was really thoughtful," Wallabee said. He gently kissed Numbuh 3 on the cheek. She blushed and stopped crying (finally), but the occasional tears still came. "I got you the Sims. You can kill the delightful children over and over again. It's a lot of fun!" Numbuh 2 said. "Thanks! I can't wait to use it," Wallabee said. "And I got you this," Numbuh 1 said as he handed Wallabee an envelope. Wallabee opened it and found $50.00 inside. "Sweet! 50 bucks! Thanks!" Wallabee said. "Honorary Kids Next Door member, Wallabee Douglas Beetles is now 13 years old on this 30th day of March, 2006. He will be taken out of the Kids Next Door because he is no longer a kid. Well, I guess that's all! Here is your KND metal. Thank you for all your help with adult fighting in the last 6 years! Bye!"Numbuh 1 said. "Bye!" Numbuh 4 said. A tear trickled down his face. "I'll always remember you all!" He waved goodbye as he walked backwards. "Bye!" everyone else said as they lost the first member of the kids next door, but not the last!

~*~

I'M FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 1!!!!!!!!!Hey, that rhymed! Anywho, it's now 12:28AM which is the beginning of June 24th. I've been 14 for one whole day! Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, if you are reading this, it's probably July 6th because I can't put this on the internet now because I just moved and we don't have the internet until July 6th. I had a weird 14th birthday. I went to a carnival and saw people throw-up! Ok, I also went to Applebee's and got that happy birthday song sung to me. FYI: on your birthday, you get free dessert. They gave me a brownie which I shared with my family. Now it's 12:33. I hoped you enjoyed chapter 1. Please review! All flames will be used to burn Hilary Clinton.( I apologize if I stole that from anyone 'cause I haven't been on fanfiction.net in a while) Chapter 2 will be up soon! Peace out! ~*numbuh4lpluva*~ PS: LINKIN PARK RULEZ! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *snore*

P.P.S:  my bffs that are on fanfiction.net thus far are Aprime and linkinparkluva. Aprime has 6 fanfics, most Daria, linkinparkluva has none.


	2. Chapter 2

I just read the reviews that I got! Thank you people who reviewed me!!! It's time for chapter 2! TJ Rose- you won't find out about the little brats that replace them until chapter 9 or 10! Just a random question fro anyone who doesn't live in NY, what are music tests called in other states (we New Yorkers call it nyssma)  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
A 13-year-old Kuki Sanban sighed as she looked out her window on a warm September morning. It was the first day of the 8th grade. Over the past 6 months, all the Kids Next Door members turned 13. The long, torturing, boring summer was finally over and the even worse school year was about to begin. As she gazed out her window, she saw Wallabee Beetles skateboarding across the street. She had a crush on him since the second grade. (Wow! 7 years! The longest I've ever liked a guy was 1 ½ years, but that's a whole other story!) She hadn't talked to him since March 30th, his 13th birthday.  
"Kuki! Abby wants to get to school now! Abby doesn't want to get a detention on her first day!" Abby, Kuki's best friend (ex Numbuh 5), said. "Coming!" Kuki said. She glanced at Wallabee out the window one last time and then met up with Abby.  
"So, how was your summer?" Kuki asked. "Boring," Abby said, "first, Abby was stuck in a house with two boys and two 7 year olds that wouldn't shut up of two weeks! Then, after my birthday, I found out that my parents left for Paris and forgot to tell me so I was stuck at stupid Lizzie's house for a week and a half! And, to top it all off, my mom came back pregnant!" "I knew I shouldn't have gone to Japan with my family, which was also horrible. I got to play the new rainbow monkies video game, but I hadn't read Japanese in so long, so I could barely understand it," Kuki said, " I forgot how bad it was to live in my house! All I hear is 'Kuki! Clean your room!' 'Kuki! Stop playing video games and/or using the computer! Read the books that you need to read for summer!'(I've been hearing that a lot lately!) 'Kuki! Stop blasting that stupid music!' I'm so sick of all this! And I didn't even get to see AH (Australian Hottie, it's a codename thing that I do with my friend, Alyssa. (Aprime) We give codenames to the guys we like. We had a lot just because of Alyssa! I only liked one guy, but I don't anymore 'cause I realized that he was a jerk, like most guys. I think we all know who the Australian Hottie is! I'll give you a hint, it's not Doug Smith. (even though he IS a hottie!)) all summer!" "Try dealing with Nigel's ex girlfriend for a week! 'You took Nigey away from me so I'm gonna kill you!' (In this story, Nigel broke up with Lizzie and started going out with Abby) This was the worst summer ever!" Abby said. "You got that right," Kuki replied. "Did AH ever respond to the note you left him in the cd booklet thing?" Abby asked. "No, I guess he didn't really care," Kuki said. "Did he even look in the booklet thing?" Abby asked. (How could you not? I love looking at the cool pics!) "He probably knew all the words by heart and saw the pics already," Kuki said, "Oh well." She then saw Wallabee skateboarding towards the school. He had headphones on. She secretly hoped that he was listening to Meteora. A refreshing summer wind flew by, flower pedals in the mix, sending Kuki into a flashback.  
  
That's all for today! I'll put up chapter 3 on Tuesday. All flames will be used to roast my ex-crushes to a crisp!*evil grin* Please tell me if you want me to put up the Ed, Edd n Eddy/KND crossover! Please review! ~*numbuh4lpluva*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO!!!!! OK, I'm high on sugar at the moment, so ignore it! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! So here is chapter 3!

~*Chapter 3*~

~*March 25, 2003*~

            "Meteora! Meteora! Meteora!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he ran around the headquarters. (Numbuh 3 usually did that kind of stuff) "Come on guys! Let's go buy it! Best CD ever! Coming out today!" Numbuh 4 said as he jumped up and down, "so who's coming with me?" "Me! Me! Me!" Numbuh 3 said as she ran downstairs with her oversized Linkin Park shirt on, "Yay! Meteora!" Despite all their differences, the one thing they agreed on was music. They were both big Linkin Park fans. (Like me, thank you very much!) "Any other takers?" Numbuh 4 asked. The rest of the group continued reading and/or watching TV. "OK, then! At least there's one other person in this tree house who loves Linkin Park," Numbuh 4 said. "Let's go!" said Numbuh 3," must buy CD now!" "You have the portable CD player, right?" Numbuh 4 asked. "Check," Numbuh 3 said, "Now let's buy that CD!" Numbuh 3 and 4 ran out of the tree house and ran to the music store. After they bought the CD, Numbuh 3 took out her CD player and Numbuh 4 ripped open the CD case. He popped the CD into the player. They were both very excited to finally hear the latest Linkin Park CD. Numbuh 3 had the headphones where one thingy goes on each ear so she could share with Numbuh 4. (awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww) They listened to the CD the whole way home. (Even though it is kinda uncomfortable to walk with those headphones and share them with some one) Meanwhile, the other members saw them walking home together. "Numbuh 5 thinks that they make a cute couple," Numbuh 5 said. "Who said they were a couple?" Numbuh 2 asked, "I thought they were just friends." Numbuh 2 was living up to his nickname, the doofus. "Numbuh 4 is way too immature for a girlfriend," Numbuh 1 said, "seems like Lizzie was, too." "What do you mean?" Numbuh 2 asked. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you two that I broke up with Lizzie yesterday." "You did?" Numbuh 2 and 5 asked at the same time, Numbuh 2s' sounding surprised and Numbuh 5s' sounding overjoyed. "Yeah," Numbuh 1 said, "She found out that I had my eyes on another girl." Numbuh 1 winked at Numbuh 5, causing her to blush. "Hey! You like Numbuh 5, don't you!" Numbuh 2 said, pointing out the obvious. "Um, well, that is to say," Numbuh 1 stuttered while blushing, "yeah." Numbuh 5 was speechless. (I'd be, too, if the guy I liked said that) "I like you, too," Numbuh 5 said. "Really?" Numbuh 1 asked like Numbuh 3 asked in the episode rainbows. "Yeah," Numbuh 5 said. Numbuh 1 sat down next to Numbuh 5 and they began making out. "Ewwwww," Numbuh 2 said,"Hey! I wonder what's on TV!"

~*End Flashback*~

            "Kuki! It's already 4th period! Hello! You've been in a daze all morning!" Abby said to her best friend, "Abby's gonna be late for French!" "Oh, sorry," Kuki said. She didn't pay attention at al in her last 3 classes. "Oh, damn! What do I have next?" Kuki asked as she searched for her schedule. "Lunch," Abby said as she handed Kuki her schedule that she found on the floor. "When do you have lunch?" Kuki asked. "6th, I have to go now, or I'll be late!" Abby said as she ran off. "Damn," Kuki said. She looked at her schedule as she walked to the lunch room and all of a sudden she bumped into someone. "I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not all right," Kuki heard from a short distance after she fell. (That line is from is from the Linkin Park (duh) song, 'Breaking the Habit') (A little sign that says "the more you know" with a shooting star on the front flies above my head after I type this. I got it from last nights' episode of Family Guy) "Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there, I guess that's what I get for listening to my favorite CD in school," the boy said as he collected Kukis' books and handed them to her. "Wallabee?" Kuki asked as she finally realized who he was. "Oh, hi Kuki! I haven't seen you in so long!" Wallabee said. "What do you have next?" "Lunch," Wallabee said. "Me too," Kuki said. Kuki and Wallabee started walking to lunch together. "So, how have you been doing after you turned 13?" Kuki asked. "Not too good. I've been so bored lately. Hoagie isn't coming to our school this year because in his family, after someone makes their barmitzfah, they have to go to a private Jewish school. Nigel is in hiding from Lizzie. After he broke up with her, she's been trying to kill him and Abby," Wallabee said. "So I've heard. Abby had to spend her summer with Lizzie," Kuki said. "Poor Abby," Wallabee said, "and I don't even know were you've been. I tried to call you all summer." "Sorry," Kuki said, "I was either in Japan or cleaning my room. My parents have been extra hard on me ever since I got out of the Kids Next Door. They're expecting me to perfect." "My parents made me play the piano all summer. None of the songs were even good! I had to play 'Somewhere Out There', 'Ballidar', 'Back to the Future', and a lot Beethoven and Mozart. It drives me crazy!" Wallabee said. (FYI: those are all the songs I had to play in band last year) "Sounds boring," Kuki said. "Damn straight," Wallabee said, "curse the day my mother decided to get me piano lessons!" "Thank God I don't play instrument," Kuki said, "general music last year was worth all the boredom." "Now you get a free period and I don't get one!"Wallabee said. "Well, you had one last year," Kuki said. (This is how my school works) They found a table to sit at. Lizzie came over. She was thinner now, but still chubby, because she had a growth spurt. "Kuki, Wallabee, hi," Lizzie said, "so how was your summer." "Boring as hell," Kuki and Wallabee said at the same time. "Mine was, uh, interesting," Lizzie said. "If you call torturing Abby interesting," Kuki said. "How did you know about that?" Lizzie said, "uh, I mean, of course not, you liar!" "What? What'd I miss?" said Wallabee        


	4. Chapter 4

It's me again! Well, I was gonna put up the story on Friday, but I couldn't get fanfiction.net up, so I'm putting it up now. I just came back from Connecticut (I live in NY), so I'm beat. I also felt the Kids Next Doors' pain yesterday because when I went to the pool, it was adult swim! :( I came to the pool with my cousin, who's 22, so he was allowed to swim while my friends and I waited! The KND were definitely right about adults not doing cannonballs or screaming real loud or dunking each other under the water! Well, enough babbling, on with chapter 4 which is thankfully short! FYI: I don't own Kids Next Door or this fic would be coming to a theater near you!

~*Chapter 4*~

~*9th period*~

            Abby was walking to the cafeteria, where she usually spent her free periods. "Abby," she heard as she passed the janitors' closet. "Who said that?" Abby asked as she turned around, but saw no one. "Me, over here," she heard as the janitors' closet opened ajar. Abby slid inside quickly so nobody saw her. 

            "Nigel? What are you doing here?" Abby asked. "Lizzie's gone mad! I had English with her 6th period and she tried to kill me whenever the teacher turned around to write," Nigel said, "I'm supposed to have gym with her now, thus explaining why I'm hiding in the janitors' closet." "Nigel Uno, straight A student is cutting a class?" Abby said in shock. "It's life or death, Abby! What do you expect me to do?" Nigel said. "I think if I can handle spending the whole summer with her without getting killed, you can handle two stupid classes with her," Abby said. "You spent the whole summer with Lizzie? But why?" Nigel asked. "After my 13th b-day, my parents forgot to let me know that they were going to France, so the only person I could stay with was Lizzie! She wanted to kill me for revenge of us going out! I think she still might like you," Abby explained. "Like me? She's been trying to kill me, too. Besides, (voice imitating Lizzie) my heart belongs to Abby," Nigel said. The two teenagers laughed. After they stopped, they were quiet for a while. They looked lovingly into each others' eyes and closed in for a kiss. All of a sudden, Lizzie burst the door open. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Nigel and Abby screamed. Apparently, a teacher heard them. The teacher ran towards the three teens. 

            "Detention for all of you!" the teacher said as she took out her detention pad thingy and filled out a detention for all of them.

            "Damn," Abby said, "Abby tired so hard NOT to get a detention on the first day! Now my mom's gonna kill me!" "Well, I never get detentions, so it doesn't really effect me," said Nigel. "Grrrrrr," Abby said. Even though she loved Nigel a lot, she was mad at him a lot, too. "We cheerleaders DON'T do detention," Lizzie said as she threw out the detention slip. "Now you'll get a referral," said Nigel. (a/n: I only got 2 detentions in my life, if you're wondering. Both from 7th grade and for not getting my test signed in math.) "Uh oh!" Lizzie said. She ran to the garbage can and took out the detention slip. "I'll be back!" Lizzie said, "come on, Nigel, we have to go to gym. You can see your girlfriend later." "Which isn't you, bitch," Abby said under her breath so Lizzie wouldn't hear (smart move) as they left. She then left to go to the cafeteria. 

So, that's chapter 4 and I've planned many more! Next chapter will be up around next week, probably Thursday or Friday. I hope nothing else comes up to cause delay! See you later and have a nice day! ~*numbuh4lpluva*~


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, now that I've finally found a program on my computer that actually works, I will type chapter 5 and get this story halfway finished. Please review!!!!! I apoligize in advance for bad spelling because I'm not using Microsoft Word right now.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
10th period  
  
Kuki waited by the track for a while for Wallabee. She had to listen to the cheerleaders practice while she waited. (Happened to me last year while I was waiting for my cousin to pick me up from romance language club. *shudders* the memories) "OK, girls, louder this time!" Kuki heard Lizzie say to the other cheerleaders. "Who drools? The Knights!(my schools' team. lol) Who rules? The black cats! B TO THE L TO A TO C K CATS! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"the cheerleaders yelled really loud. Kuki felt like her ears were going to fall off. (if you didn't notice, the B TO THE L TO A TO C K part is from the Linkin Park song, 1stp klosr that was on their 2nd CD, Reanimation which came out almost a year ago. The more you know sign once again flies over my head) Thankfully, Wallabee soon came.  
"What took you so long?" Kuki asked as Wallabee finally came. "I was talking to Hoagie on my cell phone," Wallabee said. "So how's Hoagie doing?" Kuki asked. "He hates private school and says that he misses everyone. He also said that he'll try to come to our school on parent/teacher conference days," Wallabee said. They began to walk home together. Wallabee didn't even skateboard so he could walk with Kuki. After about a quater of the way home, there was complete silence. Kuki couldn't think of anything to say and niether could Wallabee. Wallabee took something out of his backpack. Kuki assmumed that it was his CD player, so he could listen to Meteora.(reminder: Meteora is the best CD ever and is Linkin Parks' 3rd CD. If you don't have it, BUY IT NOW!!!!!!!!! I don't care if you don't read the rest of this chapter to go buy it now, just do it and read the rest of my story later!!!!!! METERORA RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) She was wrong. He took out a cigarette and began to some it. "What do you think you are doing?" Kuki asked. "Smoking," Wallabee said. "That's not a good idea. Smoking kills people," Kuki said. " I'm only 13, it doesn't matter," Wallabee said. "Yes it does! Being 13 makes it even worse," Kuki said, "Where did you get them, anyway?" "Internet," Wallabee said, "Want one?" "There is no way I'm gonna even talk to someone who smokes," Kuki said and she ran home. "Kuki, wait!" Wallabee said. He then looked at the cigarette and asked himself, 'What do I love more, smoking or Kuki?' He figured out his answer and then threw the cigarette on the floor and stomped on it. He began to walk home alone and thought about when he first met Kuki.  
  
~*Flashback to 2nd grade*~  
  
"Good moring, students," the 2nd grade teacher said. "Good moring, Mr. McMcMc," the class responed. "Today, we have a new child joining us. His name is Wallabee Beetles and he comes all the way up from Australia. Here he comes now," Mr.McMcMc said. A little blonde boy came into the classroom. He had a pair of blue highwaters that had red suspenders and a white dress shirt with a red bow tie and a big smile on. "Tell us a little about yourself, Wallabee," Mr.McMcMc said. "Well, I like to clean my room and play hopsctoch," said Wallabee in a little boys' Australian accent. Kuki giggled. "Kuki, would you like to share something with the class?" Mr. McMcMc asked. "No," Kuki said. "Ok, then. Wallabee, why don't you take a seat over there and we'll get class started," Mr. McMcMc said as he pointed to an empty seat near Kuki. The kids all snickered as Wallabee went to sit down, but he didn't seem to mind. The recess bell soon rang.  
"OK, kids, be good in recess! I'll blow the whistle when it's time to come in," Mr. McMcMc 


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

I'm really sick of my chapters being cut off. I'm so mad that I want to go over to Bill Gates mansion and choke him to death! OK, here's the end of chapter 5, and I swear, if this gets cut off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter 5

~*Flashback to 2nd grade*~

            "Good morning students," said the 2nd grade teacher. "Good morning Mr.McMcMc," the class replied. "Today we have a new child joining us. His name is Wallabee Beetles and he comes all the way down from Australia. Here he comes now," Mr.McMcMc told his class. A little blonde boy came in with a pair of blue high-waters on that were held up by suspenders. He also wore a white dress shirt with a red bow tie and a big smile. "Tell us a little about yourself, Wallabee," Mr.McMcMc said. "Well, I like to clean my room and play hopscotch," said Wallabee in a little boys' Australian accent. "Go take a seat next to Kuki over there," Mr.McMcMc said as he pointed out where Kuki sat. The kids all snickered as Wallabee sat down, but he didn't seem to mind. The recess bell soon rang. 

            "OK, kids, be good in recess! I'll blow the whistle when it's time to come in," Mr.McMcMc said as all the kids ran outside. (Wallabee skipped) "Hey, look how gay the new kid is," some 4th graders said as Wallabee skipped onto the blacktop. "Hey, kid, where's your feather boa?" the red haired kid said. "What's that?" Wallabee asked. "He's Australian! That's even funnier than the Japanese girl that came last year. (They're talking about Kuki) Where's your pet kangaroo?" said the blond kid. "Leave me alone!" Wallabee said. His eyes were starting to tear up. "Look, he's gonna cry," said some other kid. Kuki soon saw the 4th graders harassing Wallabee. She ran over to go stick up for him because she felt his pain last year when she came from Japan. "Leave him alone, Bryan!" Kuki said to the blond kid. "Now the Japanese girl's sticking up for him," said yet another 4th grader. "I know what it's like to be tortured like this and it's horrible! What if you were the new kid?" Kuki said to the 4th graders. Everyone wanted to tie her to the basketball hoops with jump ropes at this point. Kuki began to comfort Wallabee as he cried and told the other kids to back off. She wasn't usually this aggressive. "Don't be afraid of the mean kids when they try to scare you," Kuki told Wallabee in a gentle tone. Recess was soon over. "Thank you so much for helping me Kuki," Wallabee said. "You're welcome," Kuki said. They went inside to class after that. The next day, Wallabee came into school wearing an orange hoodie and baggy blue jeans. The whole incident made him the tough kid he is today, and Kuki made him even tougher. 

~*End Flashback*~

            Wallabee was soon home. He listened to Meteora a bit to calm his nerves. He looked through the booklet thingy and found a handwritten note that read:

Wallabee,

            Happy 13th B-Day! Everyone at headquarters is going to miss you deeply, especially me. I have to confess to you that I'm in love with you. Please respond ASAP and tell me if you feel the same. I'll understand if you don't feel the same and we can still be friends. I'll love you no matter what happens!

Love, Kuki

Ok, I'm just gonna make chapter with part 2s and crap because I'm sick of this. I think it's because of my new computer not having enough memory. Oh well! Review!!!!!!!!~*numbuh4lpluva*~                    


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait, I had to get my computer fixed! Thanks for the reviews!   
  
~*Chapter 6*~  
  
Hoagie was in his new dorm with his brother, Grinders. He was very sad and missed all of his friends. He had already finished all of his homework. Grinders was getting dressed up for something.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hoagie asked as Grinders posed in the mirror. "Oh, nothing. I'm just getting ready to go on a date," Grinders said. "How do you go on a date in an all boys SC.... You aren't gay, are you?" Hoagie asked. "No, of course not. There's an all girls school just a few blocks from here," Grinders explained, "I go over there every now and then at 8:00. The girls' barley ever see guys, so they all love me. Some may even be desperate enough to go out with you." "Ha ha, very funny, Grinders," Hoagie said sarcastically. "I'll bring you over tonight and maybe you'll find a girlfriend," Grinders said. "Sure. I'd love to," Hoagie said, "But how do we get passed security?" "They all know me, I can get passed them," Grinders said, "Come on, the girls await!"   
  
Hoagie and Grinders (I love typing that) walked out of the dormitory with no problems. The guards didn't even bother them. They were soon outside. Grinders and Hoagie went into the silver convertible and drove off.  
  
"The chicks love convertibles," Grinders said as they drove to the all girls' school. The song 'Girls and Boys' was playing on the 2003 hit station. 'How oddly specific,' Hoagie thought to himself. "Girls, the Monkey Grinder is here!" Grinders said as he walked into the girls' dormitory. All the girls ran down the stairs to greet Grinders. "Monkey Grinder?" Hoagie asked as he walked in. A blonde girl around Hoagies age went over next to Grinders. "Come on, lets go see that movie," the girl said. "Chill, babe. Lets stay here for a while. I brought my little bro, Hoagie. I was hoping we could hook him up with a girl," Grinders said. "I've got the perfect girl for him," the blonde said, "Tara! Come on down! Somebody wants to meet you!" A slim girl with curly, but not frizzy, brown hair and purple highlights came down. "Tara, this is Hoagie and vice versa," the blonde said. "You guys can come to see the movie with us," Grinders said. "That's a great idea," the blonde girl said. "Sure," Tara said. "Why not," Hoagie said. "Then lets be on our way! To the Grinders mobile," Grinders said. "My brother's really weird," Hoagie said. "I noticed," Tara said. They both giggled. Hoagie had a good feeling that this was going to be a good date.  
  
As they got into Grinders car, Grinders began to blast the radio. The song 'In the End' was playing. It was in the middle. Hoagie sat in the back of the convertible with Tara.   
  
"So what are we gonna see anyway?" Hoagie asked his brother. "We're gonna see 'Rainbow Monkeys 3'," said Grinders. Tara and Hoagie gagged. "That is so Num- I mean Kuki," Hoagie said. Saying this made him miss his friends even more. "I'm joking! We're gonna see 'The Young and the Hopeless, The Good Charlotte movie'," Grinders said. "Cool, I love Good Charlotte," Tara said. "Me too!" Hoagie said. (I may love Linkin Park a lot, but I also like Good Charlotte and other bands, but mostly Linkin Park) Before they knew it, they were at the Movie Theater.   
  
"We'll let you two sit by yourselves, so you can get to know eachother better," Grinders said, winking at Hoagie. They all got their tickets and went into the Movie Theater. Tara and Hoagie sat together in the back. The movie soon started.  
  
"Good Charlotte is known for working their fans into a pogoing-and-fan-surfing pop-punk hits like 'The Anthem' and 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'. The summer of 2003 wasn't any different for them. They had another hit song 'Girls and Boys' come out onto the radio waves. For the first time in four years, Good Charlotte wouldn't be sharing the bill with tons of other bands on the Warped tour, because they were headling their own dates..."(YM, July 2003, pg 78) The movie talked on and on about Good Charlotte. The "old" (now they're new) Good Charlotte music videos were playing. "The Young and the Hopeless" music video was playing. Hoagie and Tara were really begging to fall in love with eachother. Hoagie looked into Taras' beautiful blue eyes and knew that it was true love. (*cough* sappy *cough*) Hoagie moved in closer to Tara and kissed her. (ew) Tara kissed back and they began making out. (ewie ewie ewie! What can I say, I'm an 8-year-old at heart!:P)Hoagie was really glad that he finally had someone. All the years of being in the Kids Next Door made him think that he'd never have a girlfriend. It was so obvious that Kuki and Wallabee were made for eachother and Abby and Nigel secretly liked eachother for a while before they started going out. Hoagie finally had the empty part of his heart filled, he just wondered, how did Tara feel?   
  
Yes! I'm finally done! I feel like I had to write Operation: Anna all over again! I promise, that is the only sappy chappy (hey! That rhymes!) in this whole story! Please review!~*numbuh4lpluva*~ 


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is really short, but the last chapter was pretty long, so I have a right for this to be short! Enjoy!  
  
~*Chapter 7*~  
  
~*Kukis' House*~  
  
Kuki walked into her room. It was about 9:00. "Damn hairdresser," Kuki said as she looked at the clock, "and people have been trying to call me." She saw the answering machines light blinking. She pressed the play button and listened to it as she got ready for bed. "You have one message," said the mechanical voice. It beeped and turned into Wallabees' voice, "Hey Kuki...it's me...Wallabee. I'm sorry about the whole incident today. It was wrong of me. Oh, and I saw that note you left me in the Meteora booklet thingy. I love you, too. I hope you still feel the same. If you do, give me a sign, or at least call me back ASAP. If you don't, I'll get the picture. Please forgive me! I'll see you soon. Bye."   
  
Kuki stood there in disbelief. What had just happened? She knew she had to do something about this, before she lost Wallabee forever. She wouldn't be able to live with herself by only having light conversations with him from time to time because of projects. She thought of a plan to show Wallabee how much she cared about him.  
  
Don't you just love cliffhangers? Well, anyway, only a few more chapters and then the rest of my fics are gonna be short, 5 chapter fics until March 2004!YAY! Please review!~*numbuh4lpluva*~ 


	9. Chapter 8

Hey! I'm sorry for the wait, I don't feel like typing. Anyway, I apologize in advance for the constant switching of characters in this chapter. Flames expected and will be used to burn B.A.C (inside joke name between Alyssa and me for the dude who sits in front of me in English) to a crisp. Oh, and to the people who reviewed my sucky songfic (Operation: Talent Show), I did not mean to bash Grease; the only reason I did that was to make the fic work. I actually liked that movie, I just hate when people who can't sing sing along with the songs. Enough dribble, on with chapter 8!  
  
~*Chapter 8*~  
Nigel was sitting at home that night reading Enders' Game (a very good book, I recommend anyone to read it) when he heard his phone ring.  
"Hello?" Nigel asked as he answered the phone. "Hey, Nigel! It's me, Hoagie!" Hoagie said happily. Nigel's face lit up. He was so happy that he was speaking to one of his former teammates. "Hey, Hoagie! What's up, man?" Nigel asked. (I don't know how guys talk on the phone because I am not one, so bare with me) "Dude! My bro, Grinders, hooked me up with this hot chick named Tara. She's the best. And she's not a phony prep like most girls I know," Hoagie said. "Sweet! What does she look like?" Nigel asked. "Well, she has curly brown hair with lavender highlights and she has beautiful sky- blue eyes," Hoagie responded. "Sky- blue eyes?" Nigel asked. "Yeah," Hoagie said, "You don't think she's a delightful child, do you?" "Well maybe," Nigel said. "Just because some girl who I happen to be in love with has sky blue eyes does not automatically make her a delightful child!" Hoagie said, "You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that!" "Sorry, you're right, but still," Nigel said. "Dude, I'll tell her about my past being Numbuh 2 and ask her if she was one, or is, is it'll make you feel better," Hoagie said. "Thanks. Sorry about the whole thing, dude, I just don't want you to get hurt," Nigel said. "Thanks, dude. So, how's everyone else?" Hoagie asked. "Well, today 9th period, I was hiding from Lizzie in the janitors and I brought Abby in. Anyway, Lizzie found us and we screamed and the three of us got detentions," Nigel said. "Oooo, did you make out with Abby?" Hoagie asked. (Guys are pigs! Ewie ewie ewie!) "Almost," Nigel said, "Lizzie caught us before we could do anything." "Bummer. Sorry, I gotta go now; I need to call my mom to get me out of this freakin' school," Hoagie said, "bye!" "Bye!" Nigel said. After that, he went back to reading Enders' Game.  
  
~*Abby's House*~  
  
Abby was in her room, watching TV. A lot of thoughts were running through her mind. She knew she had to do this. Abby picked up the phone and dialed her sisters' phone number.  
"Hello, Cree Lincoln speaking," Abby's sister said. "Hey, Cree," Abby said. "Oh! Hi Abby! What's new?" Cree said happily. "Well, I need to ask (gulp) your advice," Abby said. "Oooo! I always knew that this day would come and I wondered how I'd feel, yet I feel strangely serene," Cree said, "So, what do you need to ask?" "Well, you know my boyfriend Nigel, right?" Abby said. "Yeah. He's not pushing you to do anything that you'd regret later on, is he?" Cree asked. "No, of course not. You know Nigel! Anyway, Nigel's ex-girlfriend, Lizzie has been trying to kill Nigel and me. She's really annoying and got me a detention today because of it," Abby explained, "so, what should I do?" "Hmmmmmm, try hooking Lizzie up with another guy. Ask around and find someone that likes her. Hopefully, with a new guy, Lizzie will forget about you and Nigel and get over it," Cree said. "Thanks, I hope it works," Abby said. "Me too. Well, I better get going, bye!" Cree said. "Bye," Abby said.  
  
~* Homeroom, next day*~  
  
"Ok, kids! The bell should ring soon," the teacher said, "Oh! Before you go, Kuki has an announcement." Kuki came up to the class and said, "Tomorrow night I'm having a party and the whole 8th grade is invited. It's gonna be at my house. My address is.." 'Is THIS the sign? Does she even love me anymore? Well, I might as well go to it, just to make sure,' Wallabee thought to himself. The bell rang. "Ok, class, see you tomorrow!" the teacher said as her class anxiously ran out of the room. Wallabee couldn't wait for the party. He knew exactly what to do.  
  
YAY! Ended that chapter and it only took me and hour and fifteen minutes to type! Sorry again that it took so long to put up, because I had this chapter written in an entirely different way, but then I decided it was too sucky, so I re-wrote it and got this less sucky chapter. After this fic, I'm gonna write another KND fic and a Fairly Odd Parents fic. Buona sera! ~*Numbuh4lpluva*~ 


	10. Chapter 9

Hello, all! Just finished typing other fic and must start typing this one. Thanks for the reviews! (27! Oh yeah!) Flames expected and will be used to burn my crappy new locker! Hope you enjoy!  
  
~*Chapter 9*~ ~* The Party*~  
  
Kukis' house was filled with loud music and dancing teens. Her parents had to go on a "business trip" and don't know about the party. They'll be gone for a week, so Kuki had plenty of time to hide any evidence of a party. Kuki stood by the door a greeted the guests. Hoagie soon came with his new girlfriend, Tara.  
"Hey, Nigel told me about the party. Hope you don't mind that I brought my girlfriend Tara along," Hoagie said. "No, not at all. Go out into the crowd and have some fun!" Kuki said to her ex- teammate. Hoagie and Tara soon got swept into the crowd.  
"Hoagie, I need to talk to you in private," Tara said. "Me too. Were do you think we could go?" Hoagie asked. "Try Kukis' room," Tara said. "Ok, let's go," Hoagie said, having only one thing on his mind. (I think we all know what that thing is. Eww) The couple quickly went up the stairs and found Kukis' room.  
"OK, so what did you want to talk about?" Hoagie asked as Tara closed the door. "Well, I don't know how to break this to you, but..." Tara began. "Yeah," Hoagie said, waiting for what Tara would say next. "You know Nicole, the blonde girl that Grinders went out with, right?" Tara asked. "Yeah," Hoagie said. "Well, she's my sister. And then there are my brothers, Jeff, Winston, and Charles. I know about you being Numbuh 2 in the Kids Next Door because I was a delightful child from down the lane. The thing is, I've always liked you. I just went along with my brothers, sister and father because I knew that they'd disown me if they knew I liked someone in the Kids Next Door. I'm not with my siblings now because father was put in jail for child labor, which caused us to all have our own lives. I lost weight, got contacts, and plotted getting you to be my boyfriend with Nicole," Tara explained. "Wow! You did all that for me?" Hoagie asked. "Well, yeah," Tara said. "Well, I never told anyone this, but I kinda liked you when you were a delightful child and Wednesday night when Nigel and I were talking and I described what you looked like, he suggested that you may have been a delightful child, I got my hopes up, thinking that you may of actually been her. Now I'm really happy that you are," Hoagie said. "Really?" Tara asked in a happy voice. "Yeah," Hoagie said, "can I kiss you?" "Sure," Tara said. (*cough* s-l-u-t *cough*) Hoagie walked up to her and kissed her. The kissing soon turned into making-out, blah, blah, let's move on. ~***~  
Abby was walking around the party, desperately asking every dude she saw if they liked Lizzie.  
"Yo! Do you like Lizzie?" Abby asked some dude. "Eww, no way! She's so fat," he responded. Abby sighed and moved on. "Yo! Do you like Lizzie?" Abby asked a familiar looking dude. "Lizzie? Lizzie! LIZZIE!" the dude said. He began to chase Abby. "Ahhhh," Abby screamed as she ran away into Nigel's arms. (He just happened to be there at that moment.) "The scary kid's gonna hurt me," Abby said, clutching to Nigels' shirt. "Listen up, bub! No one and I mean no one, messes with Nigel James Unos' girlfriend!" Nigel said, "Why were you chasing her anyway?" "She asked me if I liked Lizzie," the dude said. "Why?" Nigel asked Abby. "I'm trying to get Lizzie a boyfriend so she'll leave us alone," Abby explained. "Good plan. So, do you like Lizzie?" Nigel asked. "Like? Like! Like does not express how much I love Lizzie. My love for her burns with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns! I love her red/orange hair! I love her nerdy glasses! I love her overweight body in her undersized cheerleading outfit! I LOVE LIZZIE!" the dude said. "Ok, then. Who are you, anyway?" Nigel asked. "You don't recognize me? I'm Jeff! From the delightful children from down the lane!" Jeff said. "Oh yeah! The football helmet kid! Were are your brothers and sisters?" Nigel asked. "We all separated after father was put in jail. We're still semi evil, except Tara. Anyway, I'd do anything to be Lizzies' boyfriend!" Jeff said. "Well, let me find her and I'll introduce the two of you," Abby said. "As my love would say, 'Oh goodie!'" Jeff said. "Ok, see ya," Abby said. She quickly kissed Nigel before she left. "What was that for?" Nigel asked. "For saving me from Jeff. Well, gotta go, love ya!" Abby said. Nigel just stood there with a big-ass (I love that term!) smile on his face. "So, what are Lizzies' interests?" Jeff asked Nigel. ~***~ "Hey, Kuki!" Abby said. "Oh! Hi Abby," Kuki said. She sounded kinda upset. "What's wrong?" Abby asked. Kuki sighed and said, "I've been waiting by this door all night for Wallabee to come, but he's still not here and I think he hates my guts and is never gonna talk to me again!" "Hold up! What happened between you two?" Abby asked. "Well, on the first day of school I talked with him at lunch and told him to meet me after school, so he did and we began walking home together and everything was great. Then he began to smoke and I got all mad at him and then later that night, he left me a message on my machine that said he was sorry and he found the note I left him in the Meteora booklet thing and he said that he was in love with me, too and if I still loved him, to give him a sign. So I did still love him so I had this stupid party to act as a sign, but it's already 9:30 and the party started at 8:00 so I guess he's not coming!" Kuki said and burst into tears afterwards. "Well, he could always be trying to be fashionably late," Abby said, trying to comfort her friend. "Who would think that an hour and a half is fashionably late?" Kuki said between tears. "Uh, well, why don't you go to the bathroom and pull yourself together," Abby said. "Ok, I will," Kuki said. "Oh, before you go, did Lizzie come yet?" Abby asked. "Yeah, I think so," Kuki said. "Thanks," Abby said as Kuki walked up the staircase. By the time Kuki was in the bathroom, someone tapped Abby's shoulder. "Who's there?" Abby asked as she jumped up. "It's me," the person said. "Can you be a bit more specific?" Abby asked. "I'm Wallabee freakin' Beetles! Duh! Can't you tell by the accent?" Wallabee said. "Oh! Sorry! I- hey! Did you just get here?" Abby asked. "Yeah, I'm late because I was online at a ticket booth getting tickets to a Linkin Park concert. It was really important," Wallabee explained. "Why is it so important?" Abby asked. "Well, I wanted to get Linkin Park tickets to surprise Kuki to make up for Wednesday when I." Wallabee explained, but was cut off by Abby saying, "Hold up! I know the story, Kuki told me before." "So where is she?" Wallabee asked. "She went upstairs and she's really upset that you're a half hour late," Abby said. "So, she still likes me as much as I like her?" Wallabee asked. "Last time I checked, yeah," Abby said. "Good, I know what'll make her feel better," Wallabee said, "bye!" "See ya!" Abby said. 'Now to find Lizzie,' she thought to herself. As Abby turned around, she literarily bumped into Lizzie.  
"Hi, Lizzie! You're just who Abby's been looking for," Abby said. "What do you want?" Lizzie asked. "Well, I know this guy who really likes you. He's also sweet, cute, and he's on the football team. You guys would be a match made in heaven," Abby said. "Hmmmmm, what's his name?" Lizzie asked. "Jeff," Abby said. "You're joking, right? Jeff likes me?" Lizzie said. 'Damn it! Now she'll never leave me and Nigel alone,' Abby thought. "I can't believe he likes me! I've liked him ever since 7th grade!" Lizzie said happily. "Yes!" Abby said, "I'll go bring him to you." "Oh! Goodie!" Lizzie said. All of a sudden, the DJ made an announcement. "Hey, all you hyped-up teens! How's it goin' out there?" the DJ asked. Everyone screamed. "All right, well, an Australian dude over here just paid me 20 smackers to request this song to the hostess of the par-tay. He said to just meet him by the punch bowl a.s.a.p and his name is.you-know-who-I- am-so-there-is-no-point-in-saying-my-name. Here's the song, hope ya like it," the DJ said.  
  
if you want me to wait  
  
I would wait for you  
  
if you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right thru  
  
if you don't wanna say anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering  
  
(go) (yea, yea)  
  
Kuki heard the announcement and song from her bathroom. She quickly finished brushing her hair and went downstairs were she saw Wallabee by the punch bowl. She went up to talk to him.  
  
since I was a young man  
  
I never was a fun man  
  
I never had a plan  
  
and no security then  
  
ever since I met you  
  
I never could forget you  
  
I only wanna get you right here next to me  
  
"Look, I'm." Kuki began. Wallabee cut her off and said, "I know everything's been a big mess due to lack of communication. I think we both know what we want to say, so at the count of three, we'll both say it, ok?" "Ok," Kuki said.  
  
cause everybody (woah)  
  
needs someone that they can trust and  
  
you're somebody (woah)  
  
that I found just in time  
  
"1, 2, 3," they said together.  
  
if you want me to wait, I would wait for you  
  
if you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right through  
  
if you don't wanna say anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering  
  
"I love you," they said at the same time. They just stood there for a while, staring at each other. Then, Kuki grabbed Wallabee like in one of those cheesy romance movies and kissed him.  
  
now my life is changing  
  
its always rearranging  
  
its always getting stranger than I thought it ever could  
  
ever since I found you  
  
I wanna be around you  
  
I wanna to get down to the point that I hate you  
  
"I.I.I.," Wallabee began after Kuki let go of him. "Spit it out, Wally," Kuki said. "Hey! My name is Wallabee and.oh! Uh, what I wanted to say is." Wallabee said.  
  
cause everybody (woah)  
  
needs someone that they can trust and  
  
you're somebody (woah)  
  
that I found just in time  
  
"I got us tickets to a Linkin Park concert!" Wallabee said. "What!? Oh my God! You're the best!" Kuki said, jumping up and down. She hugged Wallabee really tightly and they began kissing again.  
  
if you want me to wait  
  
I would wait for you  
  
if you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right thru  
  
if you don't wanna say anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering  
  
(go)(yea, yea)(yea, yea)  
  
"Well, I better go put these in my room, I don't want anyone to steal them," Kuki said with the Linkin Park tickets in her hand, "I'll be right back." Kuki ran up the stairs and opened her door.  
  
don't tell me  
  
the bad news  
  
don't tell me  
  
anything at all  
  
just tell me  
  
that you need me  
  
and stay right here with me  
  
"Ewie ewie ewie ewie ewie ewie ewie!" Kuki said after opening her door. "What?" Hoagie asked. He and Tara were on Kukis' bed making out and Tara didn't have her shirt on.  
  
if you want me to wait  
  
I would wait for you  
  
if you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right thru  
  
if you don't wanna say anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering  
  
"What hap.ew!" Wallabee said as he walked next to Kuki. "GET OUT! OUT OUT OUT OUT!" Kuki yelled. "Dude, calm down," Hoagie said. "I'll take care of this, Wallabee Beetles style!" Wallabee said, "Tara, please, do us all a favor and put your shirt on. Hoagie, here's 20 bucks and a pack of condoms, for all our sakes, go get a room."  
  
if you want me to wait  
  
I would wait for you  
  
if you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right thru  
  
if you don't wanna say anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering  
  
Tara put her shirt on and Hoagie grabbed the 20 bucks and condoms out of Wallabees' hand. He and Tara looked at each other and began giggling like the two kids in Operation: I- Scream and ran out of Kukis' room. "Good riddance," Wallabee said. Nigel and Abby came up while Tara and Hoagie left. "What happened?" Nigel asked. "Well, Wallabee gave me these tickets to a Linkin Park concert, so I was really happy and I went to put them in my room, but when I opened my door, I saw Tara and Hoagie making-out on my bed," Kuki said. "Eww," Nigel and Abby said at the same time. "So, do you guys wanna go get some pizza?" Kuki asked. "What about the party?" Abby asked. "Well, the party ends at 10:00, and, wouldn't ya know, it's 10:00 now, so everybody GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" Kuki said. Everyone talked and walked out of Kukis' house. "Well, I guess we can go for pizza now," Nigel said. "Ok, let's go," Kuki said. So she locked the door and went to go get pizza.  
  
YES! CHAPTER 9S' BEEN TYPED AND EXECUTED!! OH YEAH! Well, that's all, please review, sorry that it took so long to put this chapter up, and flames expected and will be used to burn my crappy new locker, once again. Next chapter's gonna be pretty short, so expect it by Thursday at the earliest. Thank you and good night!~*numbuh4lpluva*~ 


	11. Chapter 10

Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've had too much marching band and other stuff to care about fanfics, so my other liked fic, Kids Next Door Crash Coarse, will probably be updated sometime during the weekend. This chapter is kind of small, but it took me so long to think of it, it has to be good. Warning, my friend, Ash, gave me the basic idea of this chapter, so if you know her, you know how this chapter will be. Her screen name on ff.net is linkinparkluva, so you can read her bio and everything. So before Ash kills me, on with the fic!  
  
~*Chapter 10*~  
  
The four teens were soon at the pizza place. They ordered the pizza and went to sit down to wait for it. "So, how did you get all that money?" Abby asked Wallabee after they all sat down. "I saved up my allowance for a week," Wallabee responded. "Does that mean you're paying for the pizza, too?" Nigel asked. "No, you are!" Wallabee said and kicked Nigel. "Ow!" Nigel said. "Why did you have the condoms in the first place?" Kuki asked Wallabee. He began to blush. "I.uh.you know...I brought some.you know.just in case," Wallabee said. "Yeah, sure, whatever," Abby said. "Women," Wallabee said. "What?" Kuki and Abby said at the same time began kicking Wallabee. "What? I just said wom- OW! What's so bad about- OW!" Wallabee said. "WOULD YOU DUDES QUIT FOOLING AROUND?" Nigel said. "Fine, fine," everyone said. Kuki gave Wallabee a good kick in the shin afterwards. "What was that for?" Wallabee asked. "Bringing the condoms. It was kinda perverty, ya know," Kuki said. "I agree," Abby said. "What! At least I got you tickets to a Linkin Park concert," Wallabee. "Well, that still doesn't make up for the condoms, but still," Kuki said and gently pushed him. "Grrrr," Wallabee said, but didn't do anything. "What?" Kuki asked in an Australian accent, trying to imitate Wallabee. "You know, you're really getting on my nerves," Wallabee said. "Sorry," Kuki said. "This is really getting old," Nigel said. "At least we missed what Wallabee told me was the Tara and Hoagie incident," Abby said. "Ewie ewie ewie ewie ewie!" Kuki said. "You sound so cute when you say that," Wallabee couldn't help saying under his breath. "Awwww," Abby said. Wallabee began to blush and he kicked Abby. "Ow! Hey!" Abby said after getting kicked. Kuki giggled and Nigel sighed. 'They're acting like 6-year-olds,' he thought. The pizza soon came. Everyone grabbed a slice and began eating. "I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom," Kuki said a few minutes later. "Ok," everyone said. "So, what's up with you dudes?" Wallabee asked Nigel and Abby. "Well, at the party, Abby went around asking every dude she could find if they liked Lizzie," Nigel said. "Who'd ever like her?" Wallabee asked. Nigel gave him what the Kids Next Door liked to call, 'the Uno look.' "I liked her for six months," Nigel said. Abby couldn't help laughing. "Shut up! I was ten years old! I didn't know better," Nigel said. "I can't believe you liked her!" Abby said while laughing. "Nigel sure does have bad taste in girls," Wallabee said. "Wait.I'm his.HEY!" Abby said and yet again kicked Wallabee. "Enough with the kicking," Nigel said. Kuki soon came back from the bathroom. "Uh, Abby, I need to talk to you. In private," Kuki said, glaring at the boys. "What? What'd I do now?" Wallabee asked. Kuki sighed and grabbed Abby's arm. Kuki dragged Abby into the girls' bathroom so they could talk.  
"What's wrong?" Abby asked. "Ok, you know that.I have no idea how to put this." Kuki began. "I think I know what you're trying to say," Abby said. "YAY! What?" Kuki asked. "You have your little friend, don't you," Abby said. "Yeah. Did you get it yet?" Kuki asked. "No," Abby said. "So.what do I do?" Kuki asked. "I don't know," Abby said. "I believe I may be of assistance," a shaded figure said. Kuki and Abby looked up to see that it was...  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! Ha ha ha ha ha! I love doing that! Well, read and review and then you'll find out who this person is. (Well, we all know it's a girl because they are in the girls' bathroom so, yeah) I'll try to continue soon, but only if I get reviews! Bye dudes! ~*numbuh4lpluva*~ 


End file.
